


Beyond the night

by StrangeReflexion



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] Le colonel O'Neill est porté disparu au cours d'une mission off-world et Sam a du mal à gérer ce qu'elle ressent.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Beyond the night

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

L’attente était terriblement longue. Je n’arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon réacteur à Naquadah. Je n’avais pu partir avec eux en mission car Pete s’était retrouvé à l’hôpital à cause d’un accident lors d’une de ses interventions. 48 heures. Cela faisait maintenant 48 heures qu’ils auraient au moins dû donner signe de vie au SGC.

« **Activation non-autorisé de la porte des étoiles !** »

Une vague de soulagement me traversa le corps et me donna des ailes pour courir vers la salle d’embarquement. L’iris venait d’être ouvert. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du vortex.

Teal’c, Daniel et mon père arrivèrent brusquement. Mais quand le vortex se désintégra, le colonel n’était toujours pas là. Un nœud se forma dans mon estomac.

« Jacob ! Que s’est-il passé ? demanda le général Hammond qui venait de passer la porte de la salle d’embarquement. »

Mon père commença à raconter ce qu’il faisait en compagnie de SG-1, et pourquoi ils étaient arrivés si brusquement. Je n’écoutais pas. Tellement de choses tournaient dans ma tête. Quand Daniel fut embarqué vers l’infirmerie sous les ordres de Janet, Teal’c s’approcha de moi.

« Où est le colonel, Teal’c ? » demandai-je inquiète. »

Inquiète, moi ? Non. J’étais terriblement angoissée.

« Major Carter, O’Neill s’est sacrifié pour nous sauver la vie. C’est un acte que je n’oublierai jamais. » Me répondit-il en me prenant dans ses grands bras.

Non, ce n’était pas possible. La rage et la peine m’envahirent en même temps. Il avait encore voulu jouer les héros et je l’avais perdu. Je repoussai les puissants bras de Teal’c rageusement. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant tout le monde, encore moins devant mon père, ce n’était pas digne de la militaire que j’étais. Mais comme je ne pouvais contenir les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux, je choisis de partir. Je ne me retournai même pas lorsque mon père cria mon nom.

Tout cela était ma faute. Je n’aurais jamais dû sortir avec Pete. C’était un gars bien, mais je savais pertinemment que je n’arriverais pas à tromper les sentiments que j’avais pour le colonel O’Neill. Je m’enfermai dans mon labo pour essayer de me calmer un peu et de réfléchir. J’avais trop envie d’espérer qu’il soit toujours en vie. Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Un autre sanglot vînt me secouer la poitrine. Lentement, j’inspirai profondément. 

« Major Carter ? »

Teal’c venait de frapper à la porte et d’entrer dans labo que je n’avais probablement pas fermé à clé comme je l’avais voulu. Il me trouva assise dans un coin sombre adossé à un mur, la tête dans les genoux.

« Daniel Jackson vous a demandé à ses côtés à l’infirmerie. »

J’essuyai mes larmes et me levai. Nous étions toujours une équipe. Nous étions SG-1. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser tomber. 

Quand nous fûmes arrivés à l’infirmerie, Janet posa sa main sur mon épaule avec un air compatissant. Je lui souris faiblement. S’il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait me comprendre, c’était elle. Elle était la seule à savoir ce que j’éprouvais pour Jack. Je rejoignis Teal’c au chevet de l’archéologue.

« Daniel ? » 

Il avait souri dans j’étais arrivé. Mais son regard était devenu soudainement grave et emplit d’inquiétude.

« Sam, est-ce que ça va ? »

J’avais envie de lui crier que non, qu’ils n’auraient jamais dû partir, pas sans moi. Mais je me contrôlai. Je fermai les yeux, puis finis par demander des explications.

« Que s’est-il passé exactement sur P3X-785 ? »

J’avais essayé de dissimuler le tremblement dans ma voix, mais c’était peu convaincant. Teal’c et Daniel me racontèrent à tour de rôle l’arrivé sur la planète, la rencontre avec mon père, leur capture et leur plan pour s’échapper. Ils me racontèrent aussi comment les choses avaient mal tournées, que leur vaisseau-cargo avait été touché. Jack leur avait ordonné d’utiliser les capsules de secours en leur assurant que lui utiliserait les anneaux une fois près du sol. Mais il les avait trompés et était repartit en direction du vaisseau goa’uld pour le faire exploser en se crashant dessus.

« Le pire, Sam, c’est qu’il a bel et bien réussit son coup… confessa Daniel. Jacob a ensuite ordonné un retour immédiat au SGC. Nous avons été attaqués au moment où nous passions la porte. Après vous connaissez la suite.  
\- Comment mon père a-t-il pu se laisser berner comme ça ? m’indignai-je presque.  
\- Vu la situation, il fallait être fou pour penser à agir de la sorte. Apparemment Jack l’a été suffisamment, répondit mon père qui venait d’arriver.  
\- Vous auriez dû le sauver ! lui criai-je. Et j’aurais dû être là… »

Sur ces mots je quittai l’infirmerie.

Cela faisait 6 ans que nous formions SG-1. 6 ans que nous nous étions rencontrés dans la salle de briefing. En 6 ans, il c’était passé tellement de choses entre lui et moi. Et aujourd’hui, tout cela venait de partir en fumée. Nous savions très bien que nous risquions nos vies chaque jour en passant la porte. Cela ne faisait qu’intensifier les sentiments de l’un envers l’autre. Nous étions si loin et pourtant si proches. Seul le règlement nous faisait barrière. Maintenant il était mort. Et mort à l’autre bout de la galaxie qui plus est.

*

Une semaine. C’était le temps qu’il avait fallu que j’attende avant d’obtenir un congé du général. _Vos connaissances nous sont absolument indispensables pour le moment_ , qu’ils disaient tous.

Mais j’avais enfin atteint la surface. Le vent froid de fin novembre sur le visage me fit du bien. J’enfourchai ma moto et pris le chemin de ma maison à vive allure. Arrivé devant chez moi, je vis de la lumière. Je me rappelai en soupirant que Mark et sa famille étaient venus s’installer chez moi le temps de leurs travaux. Je remis le contact. Ce n’était vraiment pas le jour pour une réunion de famille. Même une semaine après, la douleur était toujours présente.

Je m’étais décidée à aller à l’hôtel pour cette nuit, mais inconsciemment je pris la route du chalet du colonel. Il ne m’en voudrait pas de toute façon, il n’était plus là. Devant la porte, je ne fus pas surprise de voir qu’elle n’était pas fermée à clé. Après tout, la dernière fois il avait été rappelé d’urgence à la base. Et puis qui aurait l’idée de venir dans un chalet isolé de tout en pleine nuit d’hiver ? Pourtant moi j’étais là. Certes, n’importe qui ne s’appelait pas Samantha Carter et n’était pas dingue d’un certain colonel aux yeux chocolat.

Dans l’entrée j’avais enlevé mes chaussures et les avais posés dans un coin, à côté d’un fauteuil. Je me dirigeai dans le salon pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée, puis allai me chercher une bière. 

Pour briser le lourd silence qui pesait autour de moi, j’avais allumé la télévision. Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire devant l’épisode des Simpson qui passait. Mais cela raviva tout de même la douleur que le froid m’avait permis d’oublier un instant. Je mis la télévision en sourdine et pris mon téléphone. Je composai le numéro de Pete. Les sonneries semblaient si lentes… Mais je fus soulagée de tomber finalement sur son répondeur. C’était lâche, mais c’était le seul moyen de lui dire que lui et moi s’était fini. Après avoir raccroché j’éteignis le téléphone. 

_Aller, au lit..._ dis-je pour m’obliger à me bouger. Il était encore très tôt, mais j’étais épuisée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n’avais quasiment pas pu fermer l’œil de la nuit. Après avoir éteint la télé, j’allai prendre une douche. Dans la chambre de mon colonel, je pris un de ses pulls et l’enfila à la place de mon uniforme que je n’avais pas pris la peine de quitter avant de partir de la base. Alors que je me glissai dans ses draps, j’éprouvai un certain plaisir à humer son parfum que j’avais appris à reconnaître entre milles. Mais la douleur en profita pour intervenir à nouveau. Une larme coula le long de ma joue alors que je posai la tête sur l’oreiller et que je me laissai tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

*

**  
SGC, plus tôt dans l’après-midi   
**

« **Activation non-autorisé de la porte des étoiles !** »

« Mon général, c’est la Tok’ra, annonça l’homme aux commandes.  
\- Très bien sergent, ouvrez l’iris, ordonna Hammond.  
\- A vos ordres monsieur. »

Le vieux général descendit en salle d’embarquement afin d’accueillir son visiteur.

« Jacob, que nous vaut l’honneur de ta visite ?  
\- Bonjour Georges. J’ai d’importantes informations à te donner. Est-ce que Sam et le reste de SG-1 sont là ? demanda le Tok’ra.  
\- Je vais faire venir Teal’c et le docteur Jackson en salle di briefing. Le major Carter en revanche est en congé. Elle avait grandement besoin de repos, lui répondit son interlocuteur. »

Lorsque les généraux arrivèrent en salle de briefing, le jaffa et l’archéologue arrivèrent aussi.

« Daniel, content de vous revoir sur pieds. Teal’c, salua Jacob.  
\- Jacob.  
\- Général Carter.  
\- Jacob à des informations à nous communiquer à propos de P3X-785, expliqua le général Hammond. »

Tous prirent place autour de la grande table et le Tok’ra commença son récit.

« Des membres de la Tok’ra ont été envoyés sur la planète où Jack nous a sauvé pour des recherches de minerais. Mais ça c’est une autre histoire. Enfin bref, au passage je leur avais donné l’ordre de fouiller les décombres de vaisseaux à la recherche du colonel O’Neill afin de ramener son corps au SGC, commença-t-il.  
\- Mais ? intervint Daniel qui commençait à voir venir les choses.  
\- Mais mes hommes n’ont rien trouvé. Pas même des restes de chair calciné.  
\- Donc O’Neill serait toujours en vie ? Général, si c’est le cas nous devons retourner sur cette planète, intervint à son tour le jaffa.  
\- C’est ce que nous pensons. J’attends de plus amples informations des membres de la Tok’ra. Je ne peux malheureusement rien vous apprendre de plus, désolé, répondit simplement Jacob. »

Il y eut un bref silence, mais le général Hammond le brisa.

« Daniel, essayez de contacter le major Carter, ordonna-t-il.  
\- Si vous permettez, mon général, je doute qu’il soit judicieux de lui en parler. Elle est déjà très bouleversée. Ne lui donnons pas de faux espoirs quant à la survie de Jack, du moins pas tant que nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, protesta l’archéologue.  
\- Je pense que la docteur Jackson a raison, insista Teal’c.  
\- Très bien, répondit le concerné. »

** SGC, quelques heures plus tard **

« **Activations de la porte des étoiles non-autorisé !** »

SG-1, du moins ce qu’il en restait aujourd’hui, le général Hammond et Jacob arrivèrent en salle de contrôle. 

« Vous attendez de la visite Georges ? » demanda le vieux général Tok’ra.  
\- Non, répondit Hammond. Puis s’adressant à l’homme aux commandes. A-t-on un code d’identification, sergent ?  
\- Négatif mon général, répondit celui-ci. »

Le général resta un moment sans rien dire, observé de tous. Le sergent attendait ses ordres, mais lui hésitait entre ouvrir ou garder l’iris fermé.

« Et si c’était Jack ? hasarda Daniel. »

Le général le dévisagea, dans ses yeux quelque chose remerciait le jeune homme d’envisager cette hypothèse à voix haute.

« Sergent, peut-on établir une connexion radio ?  
\- Tout de suite, monsieur, dit-il en appliquant les ordres. C’est bon, allez-y. »

Le général Hammond prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

« Ici le général Hammond, commandant en chef du SGC. Identifiez-vous. »

Aucune réponse. Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

« **Ici le colonel Jack O’neill. J’aimerais assez pouvoir renter à la maison si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénients, mon général** , dit la voix du colonel apparemment à bout de force. »

Dans la salle de contrôle tout le monde soupira de soulagement. Hammond se reprit et répondit. 

« Nous vous ouvrons l’iris colonel. » 

Le sergent exécuta immédiatement la manœuvre. Quand Jack passa la porte, tout le monde l’attendait, y compris Janet et son équipe.

« Contente de vous revoir, colonel.  
\- Moi aussi doc, moi aussi, répondit distraitement celui-ci.

Alors qu’il suivait l’équipe médicale à l’infirmerie, pour une fois sans broncher, le colonel balaya du regard tous les couloirs et toutes les pièces. Il cherchait quelque chose qui n’était, apparemment plus là.

Après de nombreux examens et des soins, Jack pu enfin quitter l’infirmerie. Il demanda au général de bien vouloir reporter le briefing, il avait besoin de repos. Le général lui ordonna même de prendre une semaine de congé, comme tout SG-1.

Après avoir salué Teal’c et Daniel, il se dirigea vers la salle de briefing et utilisa le téléphone. Après plusieurs sonneries, une voix se fit entendre au bout du combiné.

« **Mark Carter, j’écoute.**  
\- Bonjour, ici le colonel O’Neill. J’aimerais parler au Major Carter, annonça le colonel.  
\- **Je suis désolé, Samantha n’est pas encore rentrée. Voulez-vous que je lui laisse un message ?** demanda le frère du major.  
\- Si vous la voyez avant demain, dites-lui juste que j’ai appelé, répondit le colonel avant de raccrocher. »

O’Neill soupira. Il décida de rentrer chez lui. Seulement, il se rappela que Kerry était encore chez lui pour quelques jours. Il ne lui restait plus que son chalet.

** Chalet du Minnesota, tombée de la nuit **

Quand Jack arriva, il fut surpris de voir une moto garée devant chez lui.

« Génial, des voleurs… soupira-t-il. »

Il prit son 9mm et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n’entendit personne, mais resta sur ses gardes. L’odeur de la cheminée arriva jusqu’à lui. Cela signifiait que quelqu’un avait fait un feu récemment. Il alluma la lumière du salon et fus étonné de trouver une bouteille de bière presque pleine sur la table basse. Il but une gorgée et retira ses chaussures. Il avait fait le tour de la maison et n’avait trouvé personne. Il posa son arme et alla se doucher. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Quand il alluma la lumière, il eut une sacrée surprise. Un ange blond plongé dans un profond sommeil était étendu dans son lit, avec un visage triste. Il entreprit de ne pas la réveillé. Il irait dormir sur le canapé. Sam se réveilla à cause de la lumière, elle vit un homme en caleçon fouillant dans l’armoire de son colonel. Les yeux encore embrumés elle ne pouvait le reconnaître. 

« Ne faites plus un geste ! ordonna-t-elle en ramassant une altère de sous le lit. »

Sa voix tremblait mais elle essayait de faire en sorte que cela ne se voit pas. Jack se retourna lentement, un vêtement à la main. 

« Surprise, dit-il doucement en souriant à son major qui était en train de se décomposer.  
\- Jack… mon colonel… balbutia-t-elle en reposant l’altère au sol.  
\- Allons carter. Pouvez-vous m’expliquer ce que vous faites dans mon chalet, dans mon lit, avec mon pull en pleine nuit ? lui demanda-t-il amusé tout en la déshabillant du regard, ce qui la fit rougir.  
\- Je… »

Elle s’approcha de lui.

« Je vous croyais… mort... murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Jack fut bouleversé par la réaction du major, qui ne se contenait plus comme un militaire le devrait. Il l’attira dans ses bras. Sam ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots. Elle agrippa l’homme qui la tenait contre lui et glissa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Celui-ci pouvait sentir les larmes de la jeune femme sur sa peau nue. 

« Ça va aller Carter, ça va aller… murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux blonds de son second.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés dans la pièce silencieuse. Quand il la sentit enfin calmée, Jack souleva son menton du bout des doigts pour la forcer à le regarder. Doucement, il approcha son visage du sien, ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Il la sentit frissonner. Il laissa une main glisser sur sa joue et l’autre entourer sa taille pour l’approcher de lui. Sam ne recula pas. Elle lui sourit. Mais comme il ne bougea pas elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour aller à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et posa les mains sur sa nuque. Leur baiser fut long, mais tendre. La douleur passée avait tempéré le désir de cet instant. Mais l’amour lui, serait éternellement présent.

Aucun mot n’avait été prononcé. Il n’y en avait pas eu besoin. Après avoir éteint la lumière, tous deux s’étaient allongés. Sam s’était rapidement endormi, blottie contre son Jack, et bercé par ses caresses. Celui-ci lui déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Dehors, la neige tombait avec grâce en un ballet silencieux. Jack, après avoir regardé les flocons virevolter ferma les yeux et s’endormit à son tour.

*

**  
Chalet du Minnesota, le lendemain   
**

Le soleil se levait et, par la fenêtre, une douce chaleur vint me chatouiller la peau. Doucement j’ouvris les yeux, battant des paupières. Je me sentais bien. Comme un chat je commençai à m’étirer avant de m’arrêter soudainement. A mes côtés, le lit était vide. Avais-je rêvé ? Un nœud se forma dans mon estomac. La douleur n’allait pas me lâcher de sitôt.

Il me restait encore six jours de congés. Il ne fallait pas que je commence ma journée en étant abattue. 

« Une bonne douche et un bon déjeuner ne me feront pas de mal pour commencer, pensai-je à voix haute dans le but de me reprendre en main. »

Après une demi-heure sous la douche, je m’habillai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. A mi-chemin, je cru entendre du bruit. _Encore un sale tour de mon esprit…_ pensai-je. Mais quand je passai le pas de la porte, une douce odeur de nourriture m’envahit, au même moment où je vis quelque chose d’irréel devant moi. Il se trouvait devant moi. Il ne me regardait pas et semblait concentré sur son travail.

Il dû sentir que je l’observais, car il finit par se retourner et me regarda avec un de ses sourires que me faisait fondre. J’avais sans doute une sacrée tête car ses yeux pétillaient d’amusement. Et quels yeux ! 

« Bonjour Sam, bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il.  
\- Mon… colonel ? balbutiai-je, incapable de dire plus.  
\- Allons Carter, nous sommes en congé, oubliez les grades. » 

Il semblait vexé et soupira. 

« Vous avez faim ? me demanda-t-il tout de même, cependant avec moins d’entrain.  
\- Oui, merci, répondis-je hésitante. »

Lorsqu’il sortit de la cuisine avec nos deux assiettes dans les mains en passant près de moi, je pris le temps d’inhaler son parfum unique. Je finis par me ressaisir et par le suivre.

Nous mangeâmes sans parler, un silence gêné au-dessus de nos têtes, penchés sur notre nourriture. Quand il eut fini la sienne, il s’étira de tout son long. Ses jambes vinrent frôler les miennes, ce qui nous fit tressaillir tous les deux. Immédiatement il les retira sous sa chaise. Ce contact me mis plutôt mal à l’aise, mais força cependant mon corps à se rappeler le bien-être que me procurait son contact et sa chaleur. Cela me décida à briser le silence.

« Je… Je n’aurais pas dû réagir comme ça hier soir, je suis désolée, dis-je en lui jetant un bref coup d’œil. »

Dans ses yeux je cru percevoir du regret et une once de tristesse. Ce n’est pas comme ça que tu vas pouvoir arranger les choses, me gronda la petite voix à l’intérieur de moi. Et elle avait raison. Une vague de courage monta alors en moi alors je levai la tête pour rectifier mes propos. Lui avait enfoui la sienne dans ses mains.

« Je n’ai pour habitude de me montrer faible. Ce n’est pas digne d’une militaire, mais là… Vous êtes réapparu, comme ça et… » 

Le souvenir de la veille se réveilla en moi et je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. Je les fermai, pris une profonde respiration et repris.

« Vous m’avez tellement manqué. Je vous ai cru mort et j’étais complètement perdue, détruite. Je n’étais plus rien. Sans vous je ne suis rien. »

Avait-il compris le sens de mes propos ? Il avait relevé la tête quand ma voix s’était cassée à l’arrivé des larmes. Il me fixait et ne disais rien. Comme je ne supportais plus cette attente dans une atmosphère aussi lourde, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre.

« Là-bas, de l’autre côté de la porte, j’ai bien cru que j’allais y rester. »

Il s’était levé et se tenait maintenant à mes côtés. Il regardait dehors, fixant l’horizon comme si ses souvenirs se jouaient devant lui.

« Mais j’ai réussi à tenir en trouvant la force dans mes souvenirs. » 

Il me regarda et un sourire se dessina peu à peu sur son visage. 

« Le souvenir d’un ange blond, avec des yeux aussi bleus qu’un océan. Il me souriait comme il ne le fait que pour moi. »

Ces derniers mots m’arrachèrent un petit rire.

« Jack… J’ai eu tellement peur et tellement mal. Tu étais parti avant que je n’aie rien pu te dire. Je n’avais plus goût à rien. Je me sentais vide. Je… »

Je voulais lui dire. Tout. Tout ce que j’avais sur le cœur, tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je voulais lui dire que je l’aimais, mais ma gorge était nouée. Comme à son habitude il me prit dans ses bras.

« Je sais Sam, je sais… me murmura-t-il à l’oreille. Il me berça doucement dans ses bras puissants. Bras dans lesquels je me sentais en sécurité.  
\- Je t’aime, finis-je par lui souffler, la tête contre son torse. 

Il m’écarta de lui, mais toujours en me tenant dans ses bras. Il me regarda longuement. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche mais sentant venir une protestation au sujet de nos grades respectifs je le coupai en secouant la tête.

« Ecoute, nous ne sommes pas obligés de démissionner ni de se faire muter. Soyons discrets, simplement. Si le général Hammond l’apprend, eh bien il devra faire avec. Je pense que nous avons assez donné à notre patrie, nous avons suffisamment préservé la Terre et l’univers pour avoir le droit, nous aussi, à un peu de répit et de bonheur. »

J’étais plutôt fière de moi. Il était complètement stupéfait de ma réaction. Mais à ce sourire amusé qu’il venait d’afficher, je compris que je venais de me tromper sur ses pensées.

Le téléphone du chalet sonna et coupa nette la conversation. Il alla répondre et au passage, déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me murmura qu’il m’aimait.

« O’Neill… Ah Daniel. Oui, je vais bien merci. Non je n’ai pas de nouvelles non plus. » 

A ces mots, il me fit un clin d’œil.

« Je peux passer chez elle en revenant à la base. Très bien. Dites à Hammond qu’on passera, plus vite on sera débarrassé du briefing, mieux ce sera. Oui c’est ça. Au revoir Daniel. » 

Il soupira et raccrocha le combiné.

*

**  
Quelques semaines plus tard   
**

SG-1 avait repris du service. Jack et moi étions heureux. Bien évidemment, détective Daniel avait fini par découvrir notre petit jeu. Il ne s’était pas laissé abuser par nos sourires et nos regards, avait-il dit. Alors bien sûr, il en avait profité pour nous assommer de questions. 

Le plus important était que le général Hammond n’en savait rien, ou du moins ne disait rien, sachant la discrétion dont nous tâchions de faire preuve. Qui sait, peut-être qu’un jour nous ne serions plus obligés de nous ‘cacher’ quand nous serions à la base.


End file.
